Do I know You?
by hidden-truths
Summary: Sonadow inspired by dead case. Sorry, nearly everyone is OCC
1. Waking up

Well this is another new story, I can't think of how to continue with my other (what would you do for someone you love?) at the moment, so I decided to start with this new idea that been in the back of my mind for a while. I worked really hard on this first chapter so I hope it's good, please review. This a story inspired by a mystery click and point called dead case, it's really good, I recommend it to anyone who likes to use their noggin to figure something horribly complicated out Oo It took me hours. Anyway, that's why I decided to write something like this, but they're not the same thing.

DISCLAIMER - I DON'T ANY CHARACTERS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thin fog rolled in over the damp ground, glistening with the dew drops of early morning. The suns rays were just beginning to peer over the edge of the horizon, giving everything an eerie greyish glow, I wonder what it is people see in a sunrise, I find it downright disturbing. It wasn't cold, neither was it warm, now that I think of it, I couldn't feel much of anything. I look around from my place in the wet grass, I can't feel it, nor do I notice it until I look down.

You can imagine it came as a slight shock to me that there was absoloutely no feeling in my body whatsoever.

So of course you can imagine it was a substancially larger shock when I saw I didn't have much of a body to have feeling in.

I looked down at myself, my whole form gave off a soft bluish glow, though what kind of form it was I wasn't so sure, in fact, I wasn't so sure of anything. It hit me that I didn't remember anything. Not a single thing. My whole body just seemed to be a strange clear-blue film, I could move, but everytime I did, it was like a wave rippled through my body.

But of course, I couldn't feel it, I couldn't feel anything remember?

I looked round, I was surrounded by slabs of dark gray stone. Upon further inspection, I saw they were tombstones. Some lay desolate and decrepit, covering in dark moss and fungi, obviously in need of some serious TLC. Others were completely different, polished and clean, with pretty flowers of mourning set before them in the soil, said tombstones obviously belonged to someone who was much cared about.

The sun had risen slightly more in the distance, making it easier to see through the growing fog. I got up carefully, it was a weird feeling, as though it wasn't quite how I would've done such a thing before. It was difficult, but I managed to get to my feet, or rather, what you could call the equivelent of my feet, just more shapeless form really. I was suprised to find I didn't quite touch the ground when I stood, and I experimented trying to stand on the floor.

It was pleasantly easy to lower myself down, the not-so-pleasant thing was that instead of touching the floor, it was more of going straight through it, until only my head was poking out through the soil. It was an interesting sensation to say the least, you know, being in the ground. Makes me wonder how I managed to lay down in the first place. I raised myself again and hovered over the ground with a gentle hum. Maybe there was a certain knack to this.

I didn't have time to ponder on it though as I heard footsteps to my right. I looked down at myself again. Maybe this wasn't the best way to be seen, I don't know why, there was just a nagging feeling that told me I shouldn't let myself be seen. Obeying said nagging feeling I lowered myself behind a tombstone, strange as it was, this ability was proving to be useful.

I watched intently as a black form came, silohoeutted against the mist, he came closer until turning off slightly to approach a tombstone not too far away from the one I was hiding behind. A warm feeling filled me up (thank the lord, feeling!) when I saw it was one of the more looked after graves, nice to see someone who cares. A strange thought to be thinking while buried in the ground, but a nice thought none the less.

The warm feeling was suddenly approached by overwhelming waves of angst, I was getting sad vibes from the black form in the fog, I came to the conclusion that for whatever reason, these were his feelings. I mean, he must've been sad, no-one can be happy in a graveyard. To me, the feelings almost had a taste to them, the angst tasted salty, like tears that someone feeling such things might shed, but there was also a tint of anger there, that tasted bitter, a horrible taste. Not the sadness tasted all that good of course.

A few moments later and it had lightened up considerably, just enough for the dark shadow to be seen. It seemed to have spikes protuding from its back, they stuck out with little flicks at the end, like points. It was almost completely black, but there were streaks of blood red colour on its head, arms and legs. The eyes, full of pain and sorrow, were the same crimson, and they stood out from the rest of him, I felt compelled to go closer to him.

It seemed that the rest of me was several steps ahead of my mind though, as apparently I'd already moved closer to him, only feet away, but still in hiding. Those eyes, they were hypnotising in the way that they were like gateways into the very heart and soul of this being. Something inside me told me I had to open these gateways, get a closer look, feel as he did.

Yes, I was sure he was male, and as it would seem, a hedgehog. Many would think this would shock me, but it seemed normal to me, nothing entirely different. Yes, defintely a guy. Now that I could see him clearly, there was a pang in my chest, one that seemed to send shockwaves through me entire body, one that seemed to scream out to me, 'You know him! You know him!'

Indeed there was a strong feeling of familiarity present, an itching feeling that wouldn't desist, to be honest, it was really annoying, but it didn't seem ready to leave anytime soon. I gazed deeper into those rubies of his, so broken, the total feeling of depression and complete hopelessness that followed that intent stare was almost enough to make me burst into tears.

I managed to control myself though, as that salty taste grew stronger, followed by a tasteless taste. A tasteless taste you say? That was what in tasted like, it tasted like nothing, devoid, empty, just like those feelings that rippled over my form. A few more moments passed where I didn't dare look into those eyes again for fear of those emotions driving me completely mad, but when I managed to regain myself, I lifted my head to see the hedgehog gone.

I swung my head around, desperately looking for him. Out of the corner of my eye, I swear I saw him disappearing into the thin mist and out of sight. I was disappointed to find the emotionless lack of feeling return, it was almost unbearable, I hated that feeling of, having no feeling.

It was all very frustrating.

I rose back up from my hiding place and took a dejected look at the tombstone the black hedgehog had seemed to miserable about. In clear letters, engraved into the stone, was the name 'Sonic the Hedgehog'. Sonic THE Hedgehog? I figured he must've been pretty special. Another pang of rememberance hit me, but, amazingly enough, I didn't remember, suprise suprise. Life just hated me that day.

I didn't realise how ironic that thought was until later.

I read on down the grave, the years inscribed onto it were 3486 - 3501. That was upsetting, the poor guy was only 15. I wondered what he had to do with the mysterious black and red hedgehog. I resumed reading, there wasn't much more, just the words, 'loved by all, a hero, a friend, and someone we'll never forget.' It stopped there. I hung what I suppose was my head, when I noticed a little note under the stone.

I checked round, I shouldn't really have looked, but, curiousity got the better of me, and something told me it was important. I picked it up, it was only a short message.

'I love you Sonic, I know I'll never forget you.' It was signed Shadow the hedgehog. I paused. Was that hedgehog Shadow? If so, the name was very fitting, given his dark appearance and sullen personality. Everything seemed suprisingly ironic that day, Shadow seemingly fitting his given name, providing of course that that hedgehog WAS Shadow, that hated feeling of no feeling, not to mention that terrible taste of tastelessness.

Yes, very contradictory.

I slumped a little and put the note back, it only seemed right, I mean, you hardly go around stealing love notes for the deceased now do you? Or if you do, I should think you should seek professional help. I took another quick look round the graveyard, it was all very depressing, so I decided to take my leave.

It was fully morning now, there were hardly any clouds in the sky, and the only ones that did hang around were cute little fluffy white ones, they lifted that feeling of nothingness, if only slightly. It still didn't feel though. I, uhm, floated? My way down the road, no-one was out yet, it was probably still quite early. I carried on alone down the quiet street, taking my time to observe the scenery.

There were pretty houses on both sides of the street, not overly big, but still as I said, pretty, with white picket fences around their gardens like you'd see in the movies, showing you that this was someone else's home, was still, warmly welcoming. Just foward of these dainty little homes, where lines of trees, covered in what seemed like a finely made quilt of baby pink and white blossoms, some which had fallen to the ground and dotted it in a rather cheery polka dot pattern.

All in all, it was a very, street-like-street, totally stereotypical. The overall perfectness of it, unsettled me. I decided I didn't like this street and turned off the first chance I could. I found this, I checked the sign, avenue, much more bearable. It had the similar houses lined up either side of the road, but unlike the others, they all had their own little specialty about them, like personalities. That was certainly what it felt like to me, it was almost as though I could talk to any house I wanted, and each one was different.

There was one with a front garden which had been very laborously decorated, lots of marble statues and fancy decorations, the house gave off a rich lifestyle, but yet, still welcoming. Each house seemingly reflected the people inside it, I decided I should try visit these people and make friends if I ever moved onto that street.

There was another house further down, it looked slightly run-down, the lawn looked as though no-one had mowed it for many a year, overgrown with weeds and grasses, and one of the windows was boarded up. I didn't like the vibes this home gave me, unfriendly ones, ones that told you you should keep your nose of it or you'd end up with a couple of broken legs. I hurried on, I don't think I wanted to meet the people in that house.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of black. I turned just in time to see the ebony and crimson hedgehog enter one of the houses. I followed him catiously, stopping in front of the house.

This house wasn't run-down, nor was it fancily decorated, it just looked like an average home, not the world's best house, but somewhere where you could comfortably live your life. But there was still that distinct depression looming over it, it made it seem a bit dark. I reluctantly went on, there was something disturbing about the place, but I wanted to see that hedgehog again.

The door was locked, but I found I had no problem getting in, there was a slightly open window. I sort of compressed myself and squeezed through, it was a very strange sensation, like being squashed by a huge boot than pulled apart again, it gave off the impression of being a very flexible piece of blue tac. Speaking of blue, when I entered the home, I found myself face to face with a full-length mirror. What it was doing there I wasn't sure, but I was more concerned with finally seeing myself.

I was about three feet high, and my form suggested that I completely consisted of water, a rippling shapeless form, and the azure glow emmiting from me. My eyes, unlike the rest of me, were an olive green. There was a strong feeling of pain coming from them, but it was hard to tell much else, it was like trying to read your own mind, easy at first, but when you start thinking about it, it becomes amazingly difficult.

I managed to avert my gaze long enough for the black and red hedgehog to catch my attention. He was stalking miserably towards me, head slightly hung foward, entire posture screaming out 'ohmygodIamsodepressedjustkillme.' I pitied the poor creature, he obviously missed this Sonic character a great deal. It showed in his home. The place wasn't in total disrepair, but there were those little signs, you know, like unwashed dishes hanging around the place, closed curtains, a certain musky scent lingering around.

He advanced on, he didn't seem to notice me at all, for the first time since I woke up I felt compelled to say something to this poor being. I found it diificult, but I managed to whisper out a single word, it was as though I'd never spoken before in my life, now I think of it, I didn't remember talking before that.

"Hello?" The sound was weak and defenceless, but it was there, travelling through the air towards the black and red hedgehog, who upon hearing it stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes. There was a moment of silence as I awaited a reply. He looked round as he spoke himself. His voice was melodious, hauntingly beautiful, a wonderful sound but dripping in the misery that was him.

"Who's there?" I looked at him quizically. Hello, I was right there, but still he didn't notice me. He sounded worried, could he well and truly not see me? I looked down at myself and began to worry, why couldn't he see me? He seemed to calm a little at the silence. "I guess there's no-one here," he flattened his ears to his head, "I must be hearing things." Then he resumed his way towards me, who, I might point out, had still not been noticed and was beginning to get quite a bit distressed about it.

It didn't help at all when he walked straight through me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I tried hard on this, please review.

I will continue with my other story when inspiration comes. 


	2. Sonic the Hedgehog

I know it's been a while, but I've been busy, but it's here now, yay.

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

I'd never felt anything like it before, a drifting sensation coursing through my shapeless body as the black and red figure passed through me, it made my liquid-like form ripple, and even he seemed to notice it as he shivered and wrapped his arms round himself, but he did not turn to see me. I calmed down from the abnormal feeling and straightened myself out, 'Ok,' I told myself, 'he could not have just walked through me.' I moved ahead of him and started shouting.

"Hello? I'm right here!" He gasped and looked around, not once seeing me, I might add, seeming oblivious to my very existence.

"Who's there?" The same small voice called out again as it had only moments before. When he found he couldn't see anyone again, he began shivering and backing up against a wall. "Hello?" Well, I knew he could hear me, so I tried talking to him.

"Hello…" I kept it simple; something I thought wouldn't freak him out, but as you have probably guessed it did. I'd be scared if a strange voice was coming out of seemingly thin air too. When he didn't reply I tried going on. "Are you called Shadow?" I kept my voice soft, trying not to scare him anymore than he already was, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Y-yes," he paused and seemed to collect his thoughts, "why?" I considered how to answer this, I cold use with a bit of tact with this one, didn't want him to think some random person was stalking him.

OK, so I was, but it was different.

"I just heard someone called Shadow lived here, and he was upset about something, so I just thought…" 'So much for tact' I thought, 'better than saying, hi, I saw you at the graveyard and followed you home, mwahaha though,' "I'd see if you were OK…" It wasn't that bad, he even seemed to relax a little.

"Well, I'm managing, who are you?" I opened my mouth to answer, but, I didn't know who I was. I thought hard, who would be the one person he could trust, but someone he wouldn't be able to see? Suddenly it hit me.

"I'm Sonic." Once again Shadow gasped.

"Y-you can't be, he's dead." He looked at a photo to the left of him, hanging on the wall. It was a picture of him with some blue hedgehog, blue, how strange, who was presumably Sonic.

"That's why you can't see me," the lies seemed to become easier now, "You can't see a ghost." That statement seemed to clarify things for me a lot more than him. Was I a ghost? Maybe I was, but, ghosts didn't exist. Did they…?

"A ghost?" He was right up against the wall now, "OK then, prove it, show me." There was sudden defiance in his voice, I don't think he believed me.

"Uhm, how?" I waited, he didn't seem to know either, until he spoke up again.

"Can you move something?" Could I? I tried to move a phone on a table beside me, no such luck, my hand went straight through. It was starting to become more and more likely that I really was the remnant of the dead walking the Earth… Shadow pointed at the picture. "Try moving this." I sighed, or did something that may have resembled a sigh, I doubted it would work, but, it was worth a try.

I was startled when I felt my hand connect solidly with it. I took it and moved it off its hook on the wall, why could I move this and not other things. I tried the phone again with my other hand, no, I still couldn't pick that up. Shadow, needless to say, was slightly more than just startled, but this time, it was a pleasant surprise, and I felt my whole form ripple with warmth when he cracked a small smile.

"Sonic?" His voice was still soft after not being used for some time, but there was that tint of hope in it.

"Yeah." I didn't know if I was, but the guy seemed happy. I looked at the photo, there must've been something special about it in order for me to be able to pick it up. I looked more closely, the two hedgehogs were standing in a park, in front of a tree. I don't know who was taking the picture, I presumed a friend of theirs. Then suddenly I felt my stomach lurch as the scene changed in front of me.

I was looking at Shadow, but we were in the park, posing for a photo. The camera was held by a pink hedgehog, pretty, but she looked young. She pressed the button and there was a flash as the picture was taken.

Then I was back in the hallway again, Shadow looking almost as happy as in the park, but there was still that twinge of sadness. But more importantly to me, I was Sonic, I really was, I thought I had been lying, but I was the blue hedgehog in the photo, I must be. I smiled myself, something I hadn't remembered doing, and handed Shadow the picture, who hung it back up on the wall with care.

I looked at him for a while, so was this guy my boyfriend or something, the note had said he loved me, his own words. A little voice in the back of my head told me I couldn't complain. I told it to shut up and tried to think of what to do next. I knew who I was, so what else did I need to know. I closed my eyes, I didn't want to ask, I didn't want to ruin the moment, but it needed to be asked.

"Shadow," I said quietly, "how did I die?"

He looked round in a random direction in confusion.

"Don't you remember."

"I don't remember much of anything, it took effort just remembering who I was." Shadow looked shocked, staring at the floor now. I didn't rush him, something told me I'd get my answer. 'Just give him some space,' I told myself. He looked up again.

"I-I don't know, when we found you, y-you where already dead," all the previous happiness had drained from his voice, "no-one could figure out what had happened to you," he hung his head, "sorry." I gazed at him sympathetically.

"Don't be, and don't worry, we'll just have to find out what did happen, won't we?" A thought suddenly occurred to me, I reached out my hand towards his shoulder, but it went straight through. He felt it though and gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I think I know where to start, the forest by the lake, that's where they found you." He frowned and yawned. "But I need sleep first." He looked round, "I don't know if you sleep or whatever, but just make yourself at home, I'll be up around seven, so that's only about 5 hours," he yawned again, "night." Then he trudged upstairs, leaving me looking round absent-mindedly, 'well,' I thought, 'might as well find out something about myself while he's asleep.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, it's shorter than before, but I like it anyway, please review.


	3. Murderer

The next chapter is here, yay, thanks for the reviews, now, on with the disclaimer grumble

DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. HOORAH.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew in softly through the half open window as I retraced his steps back and thought about where to look first. 'Maybe my bedroom would be a good start,' I thought and made my way up the stairs, making special care not to awake Shadow. The sun was all the way up now, morning now here; a few people had stirred and come out of their homes, but only to get the newspaper from the bottom of their drive before scuttling back to their warm homes. I walked across the landing, on his way down, he noticed a door open. He poked his head through and saw Shadow totally flat-out on his bed, not even under the covers, he must've been exhausted. I smiled fondly and shut the door before walking on.

'Better not wake him; he probably really needs some rest.' The next door was the bathroom, then finally, my room. It wasn't what I might've expected it to be like. It was really clean, Shadow had probably been looking after it, it had an oriental style décor. The walls were a pale cream, with occasional squares of vivid red, with black circles in the centre, Japanese characters marked in gold inside them. There was a single window at the end of the room, but it was big, and the room was flooded with the morning light, making it seem very airy. There were mirrors all along one wall of the room, except in the middle, where a futon bed was set before a patch of wall, a simple painting of a cherry blossom tree hung above it. In the far corner, across from the wall with the mirrors was a fireplace, it was an unusual shape, with strange curves, very abstract, it was vivid red and stood out in the room, it wasn't on, but it looked electric. A lantern-style lamp was the only way the room could be lit, as it seemed there was no main light. There was a plush cream carpet, but Sonic couldn't tell as he hovered a few inches over it, gazing out onto the room.

It was very minimal, but there was a small bedside table by the bed, with two photos and the lamp on it. I went over and saw that one of the pictures was of me and Shadow, their arms round each other and looking generally happy. The other was of me, Shadow and a variety of other people I couldn't recognise. We seemed to be at a birthday party, from what I could tell. There was a banner in the background and a small fox boy with his birthday cake. I was surprised to see he had two tails, but I had my arm round his shoulder in the picture, we looked to be best of friends.

The cupboard had a top drawer, but nothing else. I opened it, it had a book inside, I was surprised to see I could pick it up with ease. It seemed to be a journal of some sort, but it was written entirely in Japanese characters, probably so that no-one else could read it, I could easily though of course. I did wonder how I knew Japanese though; maybe it was my native language. I scrolled through the pages until I got to the last one written in. It was dated 'Thursday, 23rd September.' I read on. It was long, and there wasn't much important in it, but there was a paragraph at the end which grabbed my attention.

'I have to go visit her tomorrow, I don't want to, but I'd feel horrible if I didn't. I wonder why she invited me over so suddenly though? I thought she hated me and Shadow for being together. Maybe she wants to make amends. I'd like to think that, but I have a horrible feeling about this. It's probably nothing.'

I closed the book and retuned it to the drawer, closing it with a gentle thud. I sat on the futon and went deep into thought; those words had triggered so many questions in my head. 'Who was 'she?' Why had 'she' invited me? Why would 'she' hate me and Shadow being together? Did something bad happen?' Unfortunately, me memory had failed me once again, and it seemed the harder I searched my mind for the answers, the further away they were, as though trying to avoid me. It was very frustrating to say the least.

I decided it was hopeless trying to remember anything and searched the room some more. I looked at the mirror, annoyed by the image I saw, it was hardly something nice to look at. While staring angrily at the mirror I spotted a handle at the side. I looked closer and saw that some of the mirrors slid over, they were cupboards. Most of them had the usual stuff, clothes, shoes, and an unusually large amount of socks, but when I looked closer I saw something right at the back, hidden behind everything else.

I felt like an intruder, I knew this was my room and my stuff, but I still couldn't remember any of it, it didn't seem mine, like looking through someone else's belongings. I shoved the feeling aside and took out the large object at the back. In the light I could see it was a box, it was rectangular and had a small catch at the front where it opened. When I opened it, there wasn't much inside, just three things, a scrap of paper with more Japanese characters, a gold bracelet and a bright blue gem. I took the paper first, it didn't seem to be much, just a few jottings, times, it seemed, the only one that concerned me was the one right at the bottom.

'Visit Amy - 6 pm.' Was that the girl I met? I was sure it was, I noted the time then turned my attention to the bracelet. It was light and plain, but on the inside there was a small inscription, 'Project: Shadow the Hedgehog.' So it belonged to Shadow, but why was he called 'Project' Shadow? I'd have to ask him later. Finally I took the emerald. The moment my hand touched it I could feel a surge of strange power flowing through me, I felt stronger, faster, better in every way possible. It shocked me and I dropped it quickly, but not before it could show me some more of my past.

I was walking down a dark street, my watch told me it was only six, but the sun had already set and the only way I could see was by the dim light of the street lamps. I checked the numbers on the doors as I walked, 32, 34, 36... I stopped at number 38. It was a small white house, vines crept up the side and the garden was decorated with an assortment of pretty flowers. I walked down the pathway to the front door, the house was positively stereotypical, one of those houses you expected in fairytales. I knocked on the door and waited until a feminine voice called me in. I opened the door… Then everything was black.

I was back in the bedroom, staring at the emerald, which had started to glow vividly. But moments later, the glow died and it lay in the box as normal. I took it in my hand again, hoping for the memory to continue, but to my annoyance, it didn't, and I made sure to throw the stone at the nearest non-mirrored wall, leaving an impressive dent in it. I crossed my arms and frowned, that voice calling me in must've been Amy, I bet something important was going to happen when that door opened. I hate suspense. I sighed and leant back, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling, 'what now?'

Suddenly I heard a door opening down the corridor, I smiled. 'Shadow must be awake.' I walked straight through my door, not bothering to open it, when I saw a figure at the end of the hall. But it wasn't Shadow. It was a hedgehog, but its quills weren't sticking out and pointy like Shadow's, they were flat against its head and short, only just reaching its shoulders. Also, it had a feminine shape, and wasn't nearly the same height as Shadow. She seemed to be going into Shadow's room, with a weapon. I noticed the gun in her hand and thought quickly to distract her. I took the door, glad to see I could get a hold on it, opened it, then slammed it back closed again quickly.

The resulting bang echoed through the hall and the figure immediately turned in my direction. She paused for a moment, then came quickly towards me. I stood defiantly, I knew she couldn't see me. She ran straight through me into my room, causing the rippling through me like when Shadow walked through me, but the vibes I was getting from her were horrible, evil and left a bad taste in my mouth. I saw her looking round my room in question before I slammed the door on her again. I could hear her on the other side, pulling at the door and trying to open it, but I was much stronger and could easily stop her from escaping. I heard the door open down the hall and Shadow stick his head out and look down the hall.

"Sonic is that you?" He sounded a lot better, the sleep did him well, but there were more pressing matters at that moment.

"Yes, but there's someone else here, and she was trying to kill you! She had a gun, I've got her trapped in here for now, but you have to get away. I'll be fine, she can't even see me." I shouted over to Shadow, he couldn't see me either, but he could hear me.

"Who's that?" I could hear her from the other side of the door. 'Crap, I didn't know she could hear me too.'

"Where shall I go?" Shadow shouted.

"Come over to the door and I'll tell you." I couldn't let her hear. Shadow hurried over, surprisingly quick, in fact, if I could blink I'd have missed it. "Ok," I lowered my voice to a barely audible whisper, "meet me at the graveyard, at my grave, I won't take long to get there."

"Isn't that a bit obvious?" Shadow asked, unsure.

"It's so obvious it's not obvious at all." I told him. I looked confused, but he nodded anyway, and was gone in a golden flash. 'Wow, he's fast.' I looked down at where my shapeless form ended, where my feet should've been. 'I wonder if I can go that fast.' I heard the struggling at the other side of the door, and, stepping back, let go of the door, pleased to see that since she was using so much force in her attempt to escape, that she fell flat on her face when the door opened so quickly. She quickly composed herself and looked around. I smirked, she still couldn't see me. I decided I could have a little fun before joining Shadow. I walked straight through her, slamming the door behind her. She jumped and looked round, staring at thin air.

"Hi." I said it loud and clear, and it seemed she heard it just that way as she gasped and looked around.

"W-who's there?" She had her hands on the gun protectively, ready to fire at the first sign of movement.

"Why, it's me, Sonic, don't you remember me?" My smirk widened seeing her look even more frightened, looking round, still unable to see me.

"But, I killed you! You can't be here." So it was her that killed me, and she was going to kill Shadow too.

"You're Amy aren't you?" I needed to know, it would be one step closer to finding out what happened.

"Yeah, of course I am." She had a new found confidence in her voice but I put a stop to that quickly, putting my arm through her head, just to see her reaction you understand. She obviously felt it as she screamed and ran like mad down the hall. If I was a cartoon I would've sweat-dropped. 'Well, that was strange.' But at least I knew who she was, and who had killed me. I decided I better hurry to Shadow, he'd be wondering where I was. I remembered that I'd try going as fast as he had. I drifted outside and looked down the street, I remembered the way back to the graveyard.

I stood ready and began running,. It was the first time something good came out of being dead, otherwise I'd have run straight into many painful things, including lampposts, iron railings and several gravestones, all of which I was happy to run straight through. But it was all done in seconds, I only barely managed to stop myself in front of Shadow, who was waiting for my arrival.

"I'm here." I announced. He jumped and looked round, it had been otherwise silent in the graveyard.

"What took you so long?" He answered indignantly. I laughed lightly.

"Just had a little fun with Amy, I don't think she'll be bothering us for a while." I floated a few inches higher off the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"Just slamming doors and stuff, but it did involve her running out the place, screaming like a banshee." I laughed again, and was relieved when Shadow laughed softly too. The wind blew softly through the trees, and we spent some time just enjoying each other's company. Shadow seemed a lot happier, laughing and smiling, though I could still see the sadness in his eyes, and it made me wonder how long it could last.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there it is, please review, a little longer than the last. 


	4. More Memories

Well here is the next chapter, revealing what I hope are a few little things that I hope will make you think. Thanks for the reviews, and on with the story.

DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We eventually went home, but we were both apprehensive, who knew where that psycho might pop up again. To our relief though, we got home with Shadow safe, and considerably happier than before, just as the sun has finally set below the horizon. The whole house was lit by the soft glow of lamps, and there was a certain soothing stillness about it, quiet and welcoming. He helped himself to something to ear while hovered around aimlessly; looking around for anything else that might give me further clues about who I was.

It was a subject we'd avoided talking about at the graveyard; it just seemed to depress Shadow, something I was trying desperately to avoid at the time. He occasionally jumped when I opened a door or moved something, but soon got used to it, just enjoying his meal as I wandered round, he seemed unnerved though, not that I can blame him.

He soon added to his pile of washing and called out to me.

"Sonic." He was quiet, and he seemed to have reverted to his brooding side again, not necessarily sad, but, deep in thought at the least. I floated over to him from the other room where I'd been looking through the C.D s, there was no particular reason for wanting to, it just interested me at the time. I cleared my throat to let him know I was there and listening. He looked down at his feet, not seeming to know where else to look since he couldn't see me.

"You know that Amy killed you? Uhm…" He shifted his foot and I nodded, which was a bit pointless since he couldn't see me do it, he paused before going on, seemingly taking his time picking the right words, "Well, do you remember, how you died.?" He added quickly, "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just wondering…" His voice trailed off and he raised his head slightly, before dropping back down and examining his shoes again.

I thought about it, Amy had definitely killed me, but, I'd never actually found out how. I looked at him, he was still staring sheepishly down, I wish he could see me, touch me, it made me feel so lonely.

"No, I don't remember." Shadow's ears flattened against his head as his voice went quieter.

"Oh, OK." He didn't say much before wondering off into the next room to watch some TV, leaving me in the kitchen. I hovered and thought silently, I wanted so badly to know what had happened, I hated being in the dark, but I realised, it probably wasn't much easier for Shadow, he probably wanted that one thing I wanted so badly…revenge. I shook my head; I didn't want to think like that, it didn't seem like me. But, past the bloodlust, there was that yearning for something else, or rather, someone else, I missed Shadow, even though I didn't remember knowing him in my living years, I still wanted to be able to talk to him without him staring at his feet, just a glimpse would be enough.

I dejectedly followed him into the living room where he was sitting on the sofa, curled up with his knees to his chest, looking at the TV but far from watching it. He just continued to stare blankly at the screen as images flickered over it. His ears were as flat as possible on his ebony head, and his arms were wrapped defensively round his knees, as thought attempting to curl up even smaller. He hardly even blinked, just that continuous empty stare.

I floated over next to him, trying to meet his gaze, the moment he did, he shuddered and buried his face in his knees. This just made me feel worse than ever, he couldn't even look at me, weather he could see me or not.

I tried to sit down next to him, but I just slipped straight through the sofa, I settled from sitting at the foot of the couch in a similar position to Shadow, but watching him intently. About half an hour passed before Shadow stirred, he still hadn't realised I was there, and I didn't really feel like telling him now, I just watched as he left the room and called out for me again, his voice quiet for fear of disturbing the quiet haze the house had gathered.

"Sonic?" He didn't wait for me to come or even answer before going on, "I'm going to bed, night." I heard his soft footsteps going down the hall, then go up the stairs. I heard a door resolutely shut upstairs, and the house was in silence again. I looked at the clock, it was barely seven, but it didn't surprise me he was tired, all the trouble with Amy had woken him at the crack of dawn, and he was pretty tired to begin with.

I decided this was an opportune moment to try find Amy's house, I needed to find out how I had died, and it was too dangerous for Shadow to go, who knows what could happen…

Once again I was walking down a dark street lit only by the crescent moon, a few lone stars and the dim street lamps. I wandered on through the bitterly cold wind, which I dismally noticed I couldn't feel, but was at the same time thankful I couldn't feel its freezing bite.

I carried on aimlessly through streets, just hoping to turn up on the right one. I stopped in the middle of one, noticing how hopeless this was. I didn't even know what street she lived on for crissake. I slumped and looked up at the stars, they were only few, and not really all that pretty, but they were there to be seen nonetheless. I should've asked directions from Shadow, but then again, he'd probably have worried, no, he'd listen to reason, Amy couldn't even see me, but, if someone I loved had been killed, I'd be overprotective of them too if I'd somehow against all probability found them again.

I sighed and carried on down some streets, until I noticed it was becoming a lot busier and the buildings were becoming a lot taller. The streets had become narrow, large enough for cars, but obviously meant only for walking. Lights lit the place up brightly and as I went further and further the shops, restraints and clubs become more and more frequent.

There was people everywhere, just starting their night out, I felt the strange rippling feeling surge through as dozens of people walked through me, oblivious to my existence. As I got more and more lost in the maze of buildings and people, there was one place that caught my attention. One of the highest buildings was a hotel. It was classy, and I noticed when he looked just round it, the sea wasn't far away, lapping away and wide whooshing noises blew through the air whenever waves splashed against the sandy beaches. There were a few couples walking along, hand in hand, it made my heart ache in loneliness.

I went into the hotel, he didn't know why, but something told me there was something special about this place. It was bustling with activity as the new arrivals checked in and others checked out, rushing to taxis for the airport. It was brightly lit and I had to squint as first to see, but when I could see clearly I could see how posh and expensive-looking it was, he wondered why I'd been drawn to it.

I got into one of the lifts, amusing myself by pressing the buttons (though I wondered how I could touch them) and watching the people scratch their heads in confusion. I waited until he got to the top floor where the suites were. I walked down the crimson carpeted hallway until he found room 923. He looked round, what if someone was in there? I looked round again, and with a deep breath (or what could be described as taking a deep breath), I entered the room.

It was dark, but I could see quite well, as one curved wall was made entirely of glass, overlooking the sea and city, the sea and endless darkness, hauntingly beautiful, and the city a portrait of dotted lights, full of life. There were several doors leading off from this main room, but there was one in particular I wanted to go through. I stuck his head through first, making sure I wasn't disturbing anyone, before floating into the bedroom.

There was huge bed with deep red quilts draped over it that looked very plush and comfy. I hovered over to it, and was surprised when I bumped into it, when I could actually touch it. 'So, I've been here before too…'

I sat down, feeling the comfy covers, then lying down on its softness. I rested my head on the pillows and turned my head to see Shadow there. The curtains had suddenly closed, and Shadow was looking into my eyes lustfully. He climbed on top of him and I gasped when their lips met heatedly. I felt a soft tongue run softly between my lips and I opened my mouth to give entrance to the intruder that was now exploring every inch of my mouth. It felt so good, but my mind fought to wonder where Shadow had come from.

Shadow broke the kiss and I saw him lower his head. I blushed bright scarlet when I saw where he was heading.

"Shadow?" Then I was alone in the room again. My eyes widened as I scanned round the room for the ebony and crimson hedgehog, but he was gone. I looked to the window, the curtains were open again, showing a spectacular view of the sea. I curled up and stared into space, thinking about what had just happened. It must've been another part of my memory, and I didn't need two guesses to know where it was going…

I unconsciously shuddered as I remembered his soft lips on mine, how I wished he could touch me like that now. I curled up and lay there in the dark, and the seconds turned to minutes, and the minutes turned to hours, just lying in the dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, a cookie for whoever guesses first. It's really not that hard to see, simple really. Really, it is, if you just look. Well, anyway, please review. I'm also giving up on my other story, I just don't know what to do with it. 


	5. Espio?

Well, it's been a while, but I'm finally sitting down and writing the next chapter, woo-hoo. Well, thanks for the reviews and on with the story.

DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was startled when what seemed to be an eternity of silence was broken by the opening of the front door. I shot up from where I was on the bed, listening carefully to the voices just outside the room. The sound was muffled through the walls, and I couldn't tell what they were saying, but there was definitely two people conversing just through the bedroom door. I sat silent, cautiously standing up and edging towards the door, they couldn't see me, but they could hear me, and I didn't feel like freaking anyone out at that moment in time. As I merged through the door, it flew open and one of them, a male stumbled through, a half empty wine bottle in his hand. This caused a manic confusion of feeling through my being as it tried to decipher the sensations caused both by someone passing through me while I was passing through the door. When I gathered my thoughts, I found I could hear the soft buzz of the TV in the living room.

I glanced back at the male who had fallen unconscious on the bed and made my way towards the couch, out of curiosity. A female lay there, half asleep as her eyes were drooping and threatening to close completely as she flipped through the channels, most of them seemed to be on commercials, much to her annoyance it seemed, and she finally stopped on a music channel. Rock began playing though the surround sound speakers, I recognised the song as 10 000 fists by Disturbed, a particular favourite of mine. Being that I liked this song and all I sat down carefully at the foot of the sofa and listened away happily as she eventually nodded off.

'People can no longer cover their eyes, if this disturbs you then walk away, you will remember the night you were struck by the sight of, 10 000 fists in the air.'

I waited and listened as the song continued to play on in the darkness, the only light coming from the television, the only sound coming from the speakers. Eventually the song finished, and to my disappointment commercials came on, non-stop music my ass.

I shuffled across the room, passing through many objects on my way, not bothering to walk round them and went through the door, leaving the sleeping couple in peace, well, hardly peace with that blaring music on, but, meh. On the way down in the lift, I was once again disappointed as there was no-one to annoy with my button pressing, so I went straight down to the reception, which was nothing like the bustling chaos of earlier, just a few employees and the occasional new arrival from the late flights checking in.

As I passed the front desk I caught wind of a conversation, which for some reason caught my attention when I heard the word 'Espio.' Espio, that sounded so familiar, what was it, or was it a who? I floated over as close as I dared and listened in on the two receptionists' conversation.

"So Espio just disappeared?" The female on the right asked. She was a human, with long curly brunette hair and ridiculously brown eyes. Her name tag read 'Kelly.'

"Yeah, not a trace, just, gone." The other female replied. She looked a complete extrovert, she, also was a human, but she had several piercing, lime green hair spiked in random directions which looked very strange with her hotel uniform, which was a black suit that all employees were required to wear. Her name tag read 'Chitose.' She and Kelly seemed to be the only humans working in the reception, but that wasn't strange to see.

"That's creepy, people just vanishing like what, I mean, he went just after his shift ended, what if there's a murderer loose in the hotel." Kelly shuddered.

"I know, scary." Chitose didn't really seem all that bothered and just continued clicking the mouse and she did some work on the computer, from Sonic's position though, he couldn't see, he'd have to get closer, and he couldn't do that without passing through Kelly, who would surely feel something.

I decided to leave the two as the conversation had ended, Kelly being called upon to escort two very prestigious guests to their rooms by helping them carry their extensive amounts of bags. When I went outside I barely noticed the few lone rays of sunlight peeking over the distance, as I was busy caught up in thought. 'Who's Espio? Why does he seem so important, and why do I have that horrible feeling in my stomach every time I hear, or even think about him?' When he sounded out Espio's name in his mind, he felt a horrible lurch in his stomach, fear.

I shivered and wrapped my arms round myself, whoever Espio was, I told myself, I didn't want to find out, but a dismally sickening feeling told me I'd have to find out who he was if I wanted to remember my past in the realm of the living.

I twisted and turned through the city streets, following whichever path seemed to take him further from the centre, knowing Shadow to live on the outskirts of the city in the suburbs. I finally arrived at the familiar dimly lit street, and a familiar house. I glided through the entrance door and quietly made my way about and up the stairs. I stuck my head through the door and looked round; Shadow was still slumbering, but far from peacefully. He tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering incoherently under his breath. I was just about to intervene when he stopped with a shuddering breath, and leapt up from the bed.

I jumped from the shock of his sudden movement and ended up back in the hallway. I could still hear his haggard breathing on the other side of the door though. I wondered what he had been dreaming about; I decided I'd ask as soon as I got chance. I didn't hurry him though as he slowly took his time getting dressed (gloves, socks and shoes ) and dragging himself sluggishly down the stairs. It wasn't until he was sitting comfortably in the kitchen when he hesitantly called out to me.

"Sonic?" He sounded tired, but not nearly as down as before, he seemed caught up in his thoughts though as I floated over. Poor guy was probably thinking about that nightmare he had just had, which I remembered I was intending to ask him about.

"Yeah?" I sat down on the chair next to him, he of course, didn't know, but it felt a comfort to be close to him. Shadow lifted his head and gazed groggily about before sighing deeply.

"I think, I may know what happened to you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooooh, cliffy, sorry it was so short, but, meh, it's nearly midnight in England, damn my nocturnal body clock! No I'm only joking, I love it Please review 


	6. Unexpected Twists

OK, thanks for the reviews; I'll get straight to the story since I have nothing to say except I promise this chapter will be longer (even though I have to be up early tomorrow…well, early for me anyway)

DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN ANY OTHER THE CHARACTERS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think I may know what happened to you…"

The two hedgehogs were eye to each other, Shadow may not have known he was staring into the emerald orbs of his lover, but he did feel the warmth that filled him up inside, and decided to keep looking where he was, almost as if he knew I was there. I knew well enough though, and was searching the dark hedgehog's eyes for answers to the millions of questions that had arisen from my mind, since the hedgehog in question seemed to be inclined on taking his time carrying on. With a resigning sigh though, he spoke again.

"I, had this dream…" he trailed off again, and I placed my formless shape of what may be called a hand over Shadows, in a hope of persuading him to carry on. Shadow could feel the tingling on his hand and felt comforted to know that the blue hedgehog really was just sitting on the seat next to him, and went on. "You were there, and so was Amy, but, she wasn't angry with you. She looked sad, but sort of happy at the same time." He closed his eyes and tried to think of a way to word it best, "She said, she was sorry, and she wanted to start afresh with both of us. She sounded sincere, and you seemed to believe her." He sighed again. "Then some people charged in, I, didn't know who they were, but they claimed to be friends of Espio." I could hear him growl under his breath, who the hell was Espio?

"They had guns to both your heads, and they led you outside. Amy was terrified, she was in danger too. Amy, I don't know if you remember, but she lives right of the edge of the suburbs. They led you through the forest, right past that house we were going to live." A small smile crept across Shadow's face. "I don't know if you remember it, but it was beautiful, you really wanted to live there, but, there were problems, and we ended up living here." I nodded; there'd be time later to ask what said problems were. "They went on, until they came to a great lake, you always hated water, you couldn't swim. They seemed to know this, mind you, being the infamous Sonic the hedgehog, most people did, and, they gave Amy a choice." He closed his eyes again. "It stopped there."

I was disappointed, what a place for the dream to stop, it was my turn to sigh this time. But Shadow didn't stop. "From where they took you, you can probably guess what happened, and even though it was probably them who killed you, I think Amy holds herself responsible." That would explain why she had said that she'd killed me. "I'm pretty sure on what happened, but, if you want to know the rest, I can go talk to Amy if you want." I could hear him shuffling his feet under the table, he probably didn't want to talk to her, but the unfinished story of my death left a big space in me that yearned to know the ending. Shadow sighed again, I looked at him, although he had slept, he still had bags under his eyes, and he looked more depressed than ever, not that I can blame him, dreams of your love dying are hardly something you'd enjoy.

I wonder how he did have that dream…

Maybe there's something bigger going on here.

I decided it was neither the time nor the place to start thinking about just how he could be having such dreams, when a though struck me. 'Was Amy safe?' I spoke for the first time in the conversation, getting up out of my chair.

"I don't think Amy's safe," I said, I had a gut-wrenching feeling that if we didn't get to Amy quickly, it could be too late; the feeling was all-consuming. I thought it out. "Maybe it would be safer if you stayed here," I told Shadow as I floated off, "but I need to go see if she's safe." With that I'd disappeared out the front door and was going as fast as my shapeless form would allow me.

Which was pretty damn fast.

Ignoring the privacy of the people inside, I flew through several houses until I got to Amy's. By now it was light and the morning dew had settled on the grass of the front lawn. Somehow, I remembered how to get there; it was like Shadow's story of my death had triggered something in me, that told me everything I needed to know to help Amy. I don't know how I knew she needed saving, I just…did.

Like I said, something bigger, but there's time for that later.

As I glided through the front door, I heard an ear-splitting scream from the living room. As I entered, I saw a familiar pink hedgehog held back by a strong muscled lizard, and an equally strong looking creature holding a gun up to her head. I wasn't sure what he was meant to be, I'd never seen anything like him before. It was almost as though he was a humanoid-shaped blot of oil, his form moved even as he stood still, pulsating, like his whole body was breathing of its own accord. He was a deep crimson red, but I couldn't see his features from behind him.

As I came in though, only one person noticed my presence, I bet you can guess who.

As he turned I could see his eyes were yellow and shone brightly, reflecting the natural light coming through the window. I saw nothing else about him as his eyes became fixated on me. Everyone else was confused as to what he was looking at, staring blankly towards my direction, trying to see if they could see it too.

He grinned maliciously; it sent chills done, well, what could've been my spine. He moved slowly towards me, and to my surprise, I found myself moving back at an equal speed, so he never really got closer to me.

"So," when I heard his voice I felt something snap in my mind, "I was wondering if you would turn up."

Espio, I thought, he's Espio.

I looked out into space for a moment as the surprising conclusion entered my mind, but I soon got past it, and stared accusingly at him.

"How can you see me?" The other two jumped, they could hear me, but they still couldn't see me, but Espio could as his eyes narrowed, but the evil grin stayed put.

"Because Sonic, I am like you." Like me? How is he like me? "I'm also in this world as the dead. A shattered piece of my life on this planet. And, Sonic, it's all because of you." He moved closer, but quickly, so fast, I stumbled back in shock, almost falling over. I looked down at my formless shape.

"How did you know it was me though? I look nothing like what I did."

"How did you know I was me?" How did he know that I knew that it was him? I thought to myself. I decided not to ask, it made my head buzz. Instead I chose to focus on a more demanding question in my mind.

"How is it my fault you're dead?" Amy and the lizard looked totally bewildered, looking round in confusion, totally clueless as what to think, but they weren't what I was focused on at the moment. Espio seemed to think about his response for a moment, shuffling the gun in his hand, before finally replying.

"Easy, you got together with that freak of a boyfriend of yours, I kidnapped you, had my way before you escaped, tried to murder that annoying hedgehog, but ended up getting a slit throat. He killed me, but if it wasn't for you he wouldn't have. If it wasn't for you suddenly deciding you loved him, none of this would've happened!" At the end of his speech, his voice had gotten louder, to the point of shouting, but a sudden calm spread throughout his features as he approached me. "But now, once I've finished with her," he pointed at Amy, "I'm going to go enact some revenge, and then there'll be no-one left to protect you." He laughed, that laugh unnerved me, he sounded crazy, I wouldn't be surprised if he really had gone off the deep end.

I was too busy figuring out everything he had said when I heard a huge bang that boomed throughout the house. I gasped as Amy's dead body fell to the floor. No, she's dead; I didn't even see him move. It had happened so quickly, it was so unexpected, and now, he'd killed her. The shock was suddenly overcome with blazing anger; I turned to face Espio, teeth gritted and eyes narrowed. He was laughing maniacally again.

Then he stopped abruptly and returned my stare, that evil glint in his eye as the lizard dragged Amy's body outside, to bury the evidence no doubt, Espio couldn't have his minions in jail.

Then Espio advanced towards me, his hand reaching out to me. My eyes widened in shock when he touched me. I felt different, in the way that I could actually, feel. I looked down, I was in my normal body again, the one from my life, I was azure blue, spines protruded from my back and I wore gloves on my hands as well as a pair of red and white sneakers on my feet. I looked up at Espio, he'd changed too, a purple chameleon, so that was what he had looked like…

I didn't have time to contemplate it when I felt a hand brush against my side. I narrowed my eyes and hissed in warning.

"No!" As soon as his touch left me, I was back to my shapeless form again, and before he could grab me, I'd run out and was going back to Shadow's house, I had to warn him.

Shadow jumped as my voice rang throughout the house. "We have to get out of here, Espio, he's dead too, but, he killed Amy, and he's going to kill you, I, come on we have to go!" I rushed through everything I said, not really making much sense, but Shadow seemed to understand and he jumped into action.

"Meet me at our old house; do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah," at the time it didn't matter if I did, Shadow needed to leave, now.

"Right, I'll be hiding there, it'd the safest place at the moment. Once we've figured out a plan, we'll find somewhere better." My heart sunk, I knew the advantages of going there, and the disadvantages…but we didn't have time.

"Alright, just go." A golden blur told me he'd left. I thought hard, and was pleased to find I did know how to get there, unexplained knowledge, but handy nonetheless, and I sped off too, leaving behind my own blur of blue.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasp, Amy is dead, Espio is back, unexpected twists, what's going to happen next? You'll only know if you review review review! 


	7. Safe House

Sorry for taking so long, but, it is finally here, the next chapter, hoorah, let's celebrate, yay, and I think I'm gonna try my hand at a Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy fanfic on fan fiction. net, but I'm still only contemplating it at the moment, we'll see.

DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost pitch black in the forest, which made it very hard for me to find the hut, but finally I got there. It was a sweet little house, secluded and not overly big, it looked perfect for me and Shadow. I wandered round the halls looking for Shadow, until I finally came across his dark form in the bedroom.

"Shadow?" Shadow swerved his head round in my direction, but I knew he couldn't see me.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, it's me." He nodded and continued with whatever it was he was doing, which I wasn't actually sure of because I couldn't see him. I floated over, there was something small in his hand, but when he felt the chill pass around him, an effect of me being around, his fist closed over it, it was almost like he had something to hide from me. I decided not to ask though, if he didn't want to show me, I wouldn't make him. I suddenly remembered Espio. "We need to think of somewhere better to hide." Shadow blinked absent-mindedly, as though coming out of a trance before answering me.

"Yeah, you're right, he'll probably come here soon, but where else can we go?" I bowed me head in thought, somewhere crowded for sure, he couldn't get us anywhere with lots of people around, and he wanted his crony kept out of prison, there only seemed one logical place to me.

"I think we should stay at the police station, it's crowded, loads of cops around, they'll surely keep you safe, and maybe I can find out a little more about myself there, I'll just slip into wherever they keep records and stuff of people." Shadow nodded.

"Good idea, we better get going now, I want to get out of here ASAP."

"Let's go then." Shadow had gone before I'd even finished my sentence, but for some reason, I wanted to stay just a bit longer, even if it was just for a few seconds, there was something I needed to know.

I wandered round the dark halls until I came to the room I was looking for, the living room. There was nothing that struck me as unusual straight away, but when I looked closer, there was something that caught my eye over on the coffee table. After shuffling through a great amount of newspapers, I found the one I was looking for. The headline I was looking for was right on the front page, ' Miles 'Tails' Prower, burned to death when building exploded.' I looked at it for a moment, Miles, no Tails, that's what I used to call him, but who was he.

I remembered Shadow and looked behind me, I knew he wasn't there but, I did it anyway, trying to decided whether to read on or go on to the police station. I decided on a compromise and took the paper with me, but I knew I'd have to watch out for people on the street otherwise tomorrow's headline would be something along the lines of 'flying newspaper spotted on street by local drunk.' Then again, it sounded an almost fun prospect, a headline worth a few good laughs, I'd feel sorry for the poor sap who had seen me though.

Suddenly there was a bang from down the hall. I swung round on my heel, glaring out into the darkness, daring someone to be there, but there was no movement, no sound, just stillness and silence. When I was persuaded there was nothing there, I took a step forwards, to have an arm wrapped round my throat.

I gasped and struggled, but the grip only tightened, stopping me from able to move much, breathing obviously wasn't a problem for me, but movement was becoming an issue as the other arm wrapped round my waist.

"Hello Sonic, I thought I'd find you here." I growled as I recognised the voice, Espio leaned in closer to me, resting his head on my shoulder as he spoke on quietly in the darkness. "Wherever had Shadow gone to? My friend would really like to meet him." I growled again and tried to throw him off, but it was no use, I could barely move as it was.

"He's already gone somewhere safe, you're not getting your hands on him." I managed to twist my head just enough to see his face, just in time to see the frown set in his muzzle.

"Well, that's unfortunate, my friend will be disappointed," Espio's frown quickly distorted into a unsettling smirk, one I found oddly familiar, "But, not everything's a complete let down, I've gotten what I came for." I felt his hand rub my stomach suggestively, my spines bristled, it felt weird, something I hadn't done since waking up in the graveyard, but then again I'd only returned to my true form once before, I hardly had chance, such a small action triggered such a long line of thought.

I elbowed him in the stomach as hard as I could, it was convenient he didn't have hold of my arms and I ran off quickly, I could hear Espio chasing after me.

I felt the sickening feelings enter me as I ran through tree after tree, not bothering to go round them, I didn't have time. In the distance I could hear heavy footsteps running at a slower pace after Espio, no doubt his little 'friend.' It wasn't until then I noticed the newspaper still in my hand, strange, you'd think I'd have realised earlier. I was soon on the empty streets again, and luckily, I knew just where to go.

Espio was falling behind now, he was pretty fast, but nowhere near as fast as me, I didn't really expect him to be able to keep up for as long as he had. More lights filled the streets as I approached my destination and I smiled triumphantly upon seeing it.

I was inside in a flash, and it didn't take long to find Shadow, who was talking to a police officer. They'd probably been talking for a while since it seemed the conversation was drawing to a close.

"OK, just go straight through to the office over there," the officer pointed to a door not too far across from me, "And they'll sort you out for the night, we'll get you more comfortable accommodations in the morning." Shadow smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." He made his way towards me, as he came close enough I whispered in his ear.

"Shadow, it's me." He jumped and looked at the floating newspaper in front of him, I only just realised that that was how it looked to him. "Oh, I picked that up back at the house." He nodded.

"Well, at least I know where you are know." He shot a look back at the officer he'd been talking to, who'd given a reassuring glance in his direction. "I better get going before they send me to the mental asylum for talking to myself, or as it would seem, a newspaper, that's flying, yes." He continued muttering under his breath as we went into the office, I quickly hid my hand behind a nearby desk as he went up to an important looking man.

I couldn't hear what they were talking about since I'd chosen to stay at the far end of the room, but it was only a small conversation and soon Shadow was being led through several doors and twisted hallways, as they walked I could hear snippets of conversation.

"Just a while ago, our entire surveillance room was destroyed, we have no idea what happened. Weird stuff has been happening lately, don't blame you for feeling uneasy, but rest assured, you're in good hands now." I could hear the officer's gentle and comforting voice. I felt a pang of remembrance as we passed a room full of broken television screens. I stopped, the others carried on walking as I slowly entered the room as the memories came flooding back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, it's not the longest thing in existence, but it's there. Please reviews and thanks for the reviews for last chapter. 


	8. Just a Bit of a Gap Filler

Well I'm finally back from holiday and updating, it's been ages. So without drabbling on about something useless, on with the fic!

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I remember now, I was here not too long before my death,' I remembered. I took one glance at Shadow who was still going down the corridor with the police officer, he was fine, I was just gonna take a quick look. I cautiously entered, fully aware of the broken glass under my shapeless form, but unfeeling to their sharp touch. I looked round and it hit me, just like that. 'I did this.' And I'm sure there was a good reason though, but as much as I strained, I just couldn't think of what that reason was.

I remembered walking round this building, but it was hard to find my way out, even with my tremendous speed, it was pure chance that I happened to stumble across this room full of surveillance cameras. Yes, that's what they were; they were stationed all over the city. I remember looking through the screens and remembering the place that one of the screens was showing in particular, it was looking out onto a prestigious looking hotel.

I looked down at the glass at my feet, I remembered what the screen showed, but why did I smash it up? Along with all the other screens here, and there were a lot.

I'd come here, and there was a map on the table, I'd taken it, then… I sighed and shook my head, I couldn't remember, I remember destroying everything and leaving, but whatever was running through my mind at the time, I couldn't remember. I looked back at the doorway, maybe I'd remember later. With one last glance round the room, I rushed off to find Shadow.

I hadn't thought about that, I didn't realise how big this place was, and though I continually ran around the base, it took me ages to find Shadow, lying on the bed; he seemed caught up in his thoughts. I quietly hovered through the door, feeling the strange tingling through my body, then stopped dead in my tracks. I looked round, fear slowly crawling up through my floating form, I knew this place; I'd been here before, but, where? When?

Then it clicked.

Lying defenceless and cuffed to the bed as the purple chameleon hovered over me, yellow eyes glinting evilly as I struggled to get free. Then him smiling maliciously as he leaned down closer to me and-

I came crashing back down to reality as the memories came flooding back, I knew before, he'd done it, but know, remembering it. The memories hurt a lot more than just knowing.

I looked up at Shadow, laying on the bed, eyes closed, I wondered if he'd fallen asleep. I floated over towards his unmoving form and sat down quietly on the bed, knowing full well it would be one of the thing I wouldn't just slip through, regardless of how I wish I just could, for it to not to have happened. It makes me wonder if I would be here now though.

Don't people only come back from the dead because of unfinished business, maybe it had something to do with this, maybe, if it hadn't happened, I'd never have talked to Shadow again…

I shook my head, no, if it wasn't for this happening I probably wouldn't have even died in the first place, and no one would be in this big mess, especially Shadow. I looked down on him, he looked so peaceful, I was sure he'd fallen asleep now, I don't blame him, the last few days must've been tiring, dead people returning from the afterlife, others being killed, being chased down by a dead maniac murderer. Poor Shadow, he was the last person who should have to be involved in this mess.

I sighed, death wasn't even an escape, kind of puts a few things into perspective, I'm sure this was never how I ever pictured death, but I still don't really remember much, you never know.

I lay down next to Shadow, watching him rise up and down slightly and he breathed steadily. I just watched him for a while, for lack of anything better to do, and everything seemed so peaceful at the moment, I couldn't help but wish we could be somewhere else though, especially after what happened here…

No, I couldn't think like that, not when we were just beginning to have a bit of peace, I wondered if I should tell him, I wasn't sure if I should, but I really wanted to be out of here ASAP, maybe Shadow could asked to be moved. Then again, I'd only be here until tomorrow morning, I'd manage, I'm wasn't going to wake him up.

So we just lay there in the darkness and silence, me thinking and him in a deep slumber. As peaceful as it was, I was getting just a little bit bored, so I decided to go for a wander, maybe back to that surveillance room. I stretched out and took a glance to check on Shadow before running down the corridor, or rather, floating very quickly.

I had to go about blindly through the corridors for a while, having no idea how to get back to the room, but when I found myself near the office I'd gone through earlier, it was easy enough to find my way there.

It was darker now, and only dim artificial light lit the room, but the shards of glass glinted just as they had before, catching the light rays and making little patterns on the walls here and there. I still couldn't figure out why I would take the time to demolish this room the way I had, a room full of cameras…

Then I felt something, I'd been angry about it, very angry, though I wasn't sure why. He'd been watching me, planning what he did, snatching me from my room like he did…and that's why I did, to make the same thing didn't happen again, to me or anyone else.

And probably just a little bit of me just wanted to do it to spite Espio.

Things were slowly coming together now, as small as this bit of information was, it was still something, and it proved that even if it may take a while, I was going to remember who I was, what happened. It just brightened things up a bit.

Then I heard the crunch of footsteps on glass behind me.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing much happened there, but it's there, hoorah. Please review. 


	9. Reincarnation

Sorry that it's been so long since I last updated, but I finally got round to making a new chapter! Thanks for the reviews, and on with the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER – I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I swivelled round to come face to face with the person I'd least wanted to see.

"Starting to remember yet?" His voice hissed through the silence and I just wanted to get away from him as soon as I could, but Shadow was so close, even if I did get away, would Espio find him? I stood my ground, but got ready to defend myself if need be. There was a pause as we both stared at each other, silence once again reigning before being broken. "I thought you'd end up here eventually, it's all part of the unfinished business, all annoying really, I wouldn't be stuck here between life and death either if it wasn't for it."

'I wonder what unfinished business he has, whatever it was, I just hope it has nothing to do with me or Shadow.'

"I suppose you're wondering what said business would be, well allow me to explain. I was killed by Shadow, in defence of you, but before he was going to kill me, and trust me I wasn't expecting it, I'd already stabbed the bastard, but it seems he's even more stubborn than I thought, but anyway, as soon as I'd had my way with you, I was going to, how to put it, claim you as my own." There was a pause, what did he mean?

"By that I mean mine and mine alone, it's all very complicated, but it results in me owning you as such, so you'd have to stay with me and never be able to leave me, with addition tome having complete control over you, you'd never be able to say no to anything I commanded you, so in a way, it's a bit like having a remote control, I press the button and you do what I say, no matter what." He paused again, letting it all sink in; I couldn't help but wonder why though…

"Why go to all the trouble?" I asked, my voice a little quieter than usual, I was sure I wasn't going to like my answer.

"Because I wanted you, and I get what I want. So much so that I even managed to escape the afterlife to come after you, and I'm going to get what I want." He was beginning to advance towards me now, I matched each of his steps forward to one backward, I was moving through the wall now, I could've run, but Shadow was still there…

"And don't even bother making a dash for it, otherwise my friend will be having a little visit with him," he motioned me to look through the door, just in time to see a security guard's dead body drop to the floor, covered in blood, I saw a shadow coming towards the door. "Do you really want Shadow to end up like that guy?" Espio asked. I looked at the guard's lifeless form being dragged away; presumably Espio's 'friend' was going to destroy the evidence, seriously, where does he put all the bodies?

'Not something to be thinking about right now Sonic.' I shook my head and went deep into thought, I needed a plan.

"Now come along, I want this done today." Espio was right up to me now, so close our forms just barely brushed each other, and suddenly two shapes were no longer floating in the room, but a blue hedgehog and a purple chameleon stood face to face, eyes locked together, each trying to outstare the other. No matter how much I racked my brains, nothing came, I had no choice. I nodded my head submissively and followed him out the room, chancing one last one glance up the corridor, I just hoped Shadow would be OK…

The door swung open and Espio led me through the mass of tunnels where he lived, I tried to remember the trail, but we were walking for almost an hour, I had no chance of remembering all those twists and turns. I shivered as I was taken to a bedroom, the bed looked very comfy, but the room was decorated with little else except a cupboard at one wall, I really didn't want to know what was in there.

He glided over to it and opened a very small drawer with a lock, he easily slid his hand through the wood and pulled out a small bottle. He took a swig before handing it to me.

"Drink it." I looked at him as I took it, he'd drunk it, it must've been safe enough, but still…but Shadow, I had to do what Espio said. I hesitantly took a drink and felt a strange bubbly sensation in my stomach, as I looked down at myself, I saw that I was in my live body, and when I looked up, Espio was in his. I searched his eyes in confusion and he laughed darkly.

"It will let us stay in our live bodies for 12 hours, it will make getting what I want easier." I shuddered, I didn't need three guesses what that was. He didn't waste any time either as I soon found myself roughly pushed on the bed and I felt his form come crashing down on top of me. I closed my eyes and just tried to block it out as he kissed and touched me…

In his room Shadow woke with a start, that nightmare, it was just too horrible. He held his head in his hands as the scenes replayed in his head, but he felt relieved that he didn't have to worry about it, Sonic was dead, so was Espio, surely it couldn't happen, but…those screams and cries seemed so real.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww, I feel bad for poor Sonic, please review, or I may take practically a year before making the next chapter again :P 


	10. Another Loss

Sorry that once again, I took ages writing the next chapter, I'm going to try make this one a bit longer than usual, so that it ends up being worth the wait (or as close as it gets), so without further ado, the story.

DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY, EXCEPT THE ONES I MADE UP

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lay in the bed next to Espio, on my side and with my knees curled up slightly, shivering with my eyes closed. The wretched chameleon had taken me for the best part of a couple of hours, and my body felt like one big throbbing pain. I screwed his eyes shut tighter and tried to block out the pain by focusing on the heavy rainfall I could hear on the roof, the sullen noise being the only thing reminding me how close the outside world was, I felt so far away.

Why did I have to get caught up in this big mess, with Shadow, Espio, Amy, all the killing and dieing, and the torment carried on even after that. Even though only a few hours ago I wanted to know desperately what was going on, I just had a feeling that the more I uncovered the more I would suffer, and not just me, Shadow too. I sighed deeply, wrapping my arms around my eyes. I just hoped to the gods he was alright, I didn't want to have gone through all that again for nothing, and even more I didn't want to lose Shadow, he was the only thing keeping me sane.

I could hear Espio's heavy breathing at my side, I shuffled to the edge of the bed, just wanting to get as far away from him as possible. I heard the heavy dragging of chains as I moved. He'd made sure I was tied down before falling asleep, so that I didn't try to escape, no doubt he'd want more 'fun' later. As long as I was in my live body, I couldn't get away, couldn't even check up on Shadow, I just had to lie there and hope for the best.

The sounds of the chains moving must've have woken him because moments later I could feel his arm snaking round me and could hear his voice in my ear.

"Sleep well?" His voice was still heavy from sleep, after all he'd only slept for an hour. I didn't turn round, I didn't want to look at him, but I could practically feel the arrogant smirk on his face when I didn't answer, he knew damn well I was in pain. I just kept my eyes closed and gritted my teeth, clenching my fists, I wanted to hit him, kick him, punch him, just make him pay for everything he'd put me and Shadow through, but I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize Shadow's safety, so I laid still and took deep breath, pushing my anger to the back of my mind.

I shuddered silently when I felt his lips against my neck, I tried to shuffle away, but I was already at the edge of the bed, if I went any further I'd fall straight off. I felt him pull me closer to him to the center of the bed and he turned my face to look at him.

"Open your eyes." I did as he said, slowly, my glare meeting with his cocky gaze. He smirked. "I can take those chains off you, but you have to promise not to run away." He talked to me as though I was five years old and I narrowed at my eyes angrily, but kept calm as he leaned closer. "Promise to be good and stay here?" He looked me straight in the eye. We both just stared at each for a while, until I tore my gaze away closing my eyes. I didn't need to answer, he knew I cared too much about Shadow to run away. He knew it and would use it against me at every opportunity.

I opened my eyes and stared blankly at the wall as I heard a soft click and felt the chains fall away from my wrists. I remained motionless and he wrapped his arm round me again, he could tell how much I hated him, but also knew I wouldn't do anything to stop him.

He rolled me over to look him in the face, but I stubbornly fixed my eyes at the same spot in the wall, refusing to look him in the eye. Frustrated, he grabbed hold of my chin and pulled my face towards him, his eyes narrowed. He searched my eyes, I don't know what for, but he pulled away, seemingly not being ale to find whatever it was he was looking for. Once again I felt the chains round my wrists. I looked at him blankly, I felt I should be wondering why he'd chained me up again, but at that point I just wanted him to get whatever it was he wanted over and done with.

I was surprised when I heard the door slam to the side of me, and I swung my head round to see he'd left the room. I just stared at the door blankly for a while, trying to figure out what had just happened, before averting my gaze to the chains. Now he'd left, I was sure I could get away somehow, he wouldn't know I 'd gone until he came back, and I could've run to Shadow and hidden him by then.

I closed my eyes and thought hard, 'there must be something I can do…' After a while, there only seemed one option, brute force. I swiveled myself so that I was kneeling on one knee, my other leg bent so I was half-kneeling, half-stood. I wrapped the chains round my hands once, making sure I had a good grip. When I was sure that my hands wouldn't slip, I pulled as hard as I could. I instantly felt the chains digging into my skin painfully, but I kept pulling anyway. I heard protesting creaks from the wood and I pulled harder, it hurt, but it was nothing compared to the pain Espio had inflicted on me. With one last tug the wood gave way with a huge crack, and I was sent reeling off the end of the bed and onto the floor.

I got up quickly and looked at my arms, the chains had cut into my arms a bit, but nothing too bad. I wasted no time, I wrapped the chains round my hand and held them loosely so that they wouldn't get in the way, then ran out of the door.

Shadow lay alone in the small room, eyes open, staring at the wall. He was deep in thought when he heard the door open and a familiar voice.

"Hi Shadow, long time no see." Shadow swiveled round to see yellow eyes staring at him through the darkness, and the purple chameleon slowly coming towards him, knife in hand.

'I've got to get to Shadow, got to get him to safety,' I thought as I ran through the city, some familiar parts and some I'd never run through before, until I eventually got to the police station. There were gasps as I came in and all eyes swerved round to me. There was silence as I quickly made my way to Shadow's cell, only to be stopped by a horde of people, all clambering to get to me.

"Sonic! We thought you were dead!"

"Where have you been?"

"What happened?"

'Shit' I thought, ' I forgot they could see me.' Suddenly something struck me, 'So Shadow can see me!' I pushed my way through the crowd of people. I ran to Shadow's room, until I came to the end of the corridor. I froze as I saw blood flowing from underneath the door of his room.

"No…NO!" I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, opening the door with such force it almost flew off its hinges, and I saw what I had been dreading most.

Shadow's body lay in a pool of blood on the floor, his once beautiful crimson eyes were blank and lifeless and crimson liquid flowed from several stab wounds. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just fell to my knees, burying my face in my hands, sobbing so loudly I was sure the police officers coming down the hall could hear me.

"NO!" I screamed. I couldn't hear, see or feel anything except a horrible stabbing feeling in my chest as the officers came rushing in, it was all so distant.

"Oh my God!"

"What happened?"

"Get an ambulance now!"

I just kneeled there, tears pouring from my eyes until two people, I don't know who, took me by my arms and took me away, me still sobbing loudly. The stabbing feeling faded away as a numbness took over my entire body. Suddenly I stopped crying, I just felt nothing, no sadness, joy, anger, nothing, everything just seemed to fade away into darkness as I heard the two people's worried voices calling out to me, but it all just faded away…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, the chapter is done, thanks for all the reviews I've got so far, and I'd just love some more nudge nudge hinthint


	11. Confusion

Well, what now? Better just wing it, write it as I go along, well, that should be interesting.

Here we go.

DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I groggily opened my eyes and saw that I surrounded by a group of people and the background was covered in a blinding white. I quickly shut my eyes again and only opened them when I heard some speaking to me.

"Sonic, you're awake!" I looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw a red echidna. I felt a pang of remembrance, but no matter how much I tried, I couldn't figure out who the person was. I groaned and closed my eyes again, holding a hand to my head as I felt a headache forming in the back of my head. I heard another voice, a female's.

"He passed out and got a nasty hit to the head on the way down, I'll go get some painkillers." I heard the noise of heels walking further away until I slowly opened my eyes again, wincing at the brightness of the room. I looked round, wondering who these people were, and how many of I was supposed to know exactly. I stared blankly at the echidna who returned the gaze, but his was of confusion, he opened his mouth to speak but the nurse was back.

"Here you go hon; these should make you feel a bit better." She handed me a couple of pills and a glass of water. I swallowed them down, gulping down the whole glass, the refreshing liquid making me feel a little better until the painkillers kicked in. There were a lot of people standing round me, most chatting quietly amongst themselves, I saw the nurse, the echidna, an orange fox with two tails, a yellow and black striped bee, a green crocodile and another fox who had violet fur and wore a white coat, I presumed he was the doctor as he held a clipboard in his hand and he was scribbling notes furiously.

I didn't say anything, I just looked round trying to recognise someone, anyone, but the orange fox snapped me out of my thoughts.

"So…uhm, how you feeling Sonic?" The voice was high-pitched and quiet, a voice I vaguely remembered, but still, no names came to me. I looked at him for a moment before answering.

"Oh, I'm Okay, I…suppose." He didn't answer and I didn't say anything else, I just stared at the ceiling, waiting for someone to tell me where I was and what had happened. The doctor suddenly stopped writing and put down his clipboard. I swivelled my head round to look at him, before deciding to speak up. "What happened?" I was surprised at how quiet and weak my own voice sounded. He glanced up at me for a moment before replying.

"You collapsed. You were in the police station when it happened; you hit your head on the corner of a desk on your fall. We brought you here just for precautions, but you seem to be fine, physically anyway, you had a nasty shock yesterday." I cocked my head to the side.

"I did? Why, what happened?" His gaze returned to me, confusion written across his face, and on everyone else's too. I sat and waited.

"Well," he cleared his throat, "you…you don't remember?" I shook my head, and he closed his eyes. "Well, does, the name Shadow mean anything to you?" I closed my eyes, yes Shadow, something happened with…Then I remembered. Last night…

"He…he died." I opened my eyes and looked round at everyone, waiting for anyone to tell me I was wrong. The doctor nodded his head.

"I'm sorry." He glanced round the group. "Nurse Merian, please follow me, I think Sonic and his friends would like some time in private." The nurse nodded and the two solemnly walked out of the room, closing the door behind them with a soft click. There was total silence in the room, broken by a deep voice, the one belonging to the echidna.

"Sonic, are you Okay?" His voice was heavy with worry and sadness, and his eyes held the same emotions. I shook my head.

"I'm not sure, I mean…" I couldn't finish, Shadow was dead, after everything, he was dead. And, it was all Espio's fault…

I hadn't noticed my hands shaking violently and I remembered being in that bastard's room, what he'd made me do, making me think if I just did what he wanted…but he did it anyway, he killed Shadow. And I'd be damned if I let him just get away with it. The others gasped as I jumped off the bed, faltering slightly as I got my bearings, then striding to the door. Knuckles shot after me, placing his large gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Sonic where are you going? You can't go anywhere until the doctors are sure you're going to be alright." I shook my head.

"No, I, I have to do something, I'll be back soon." He grip tightened as I tried to leave.

"No Sonic, where are you going?" I tried to pull his grip off, but he was stronger than me.

"I just, have to do something, it's important," he still wouldn't release me, "please, just LET GO!" I pushed him as hard as I could, and when he fell back into a filing cabinet I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I carried on running until I was far away from the hospital, away from the shouts and cries of everyone as they begged me to stop and come back. Eventually I found myself on a grassy hill. It was quiet with no-one around, and the view was beautiful. From where I was I could see the entire city, off in the distance. I sat down and pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head on them.

I sighed heavily as thousands of thoughts ran through my head at the same time. 'What should I do now? Shadow was gone. Would he have a ghost? Where am I going to stay? What about all those other people who seemed to know me, who were they?' I couldn't answer any of those questions, I just curled up in despair, my whole body shaking as tears began to leak from my eyes and fall with a soft pat onto the blades of grass beneath me, gently rolling into the soft Earth.

It seemed like hours had passed until the tears finally stopped. It was night now, and the lights of the city twinkled softly in the distance. It was so beautiful. I looked down at myself and my heart dropped even further as I san the blue and tan body gone, and the shapeless form in its place. Well at least I was rid of one problem, those people weren't going to get in my way, they couldn't even see me. I sighed again heavily, what was I going to do?

I got up and looked at the city, I wanted somewhere to go, even if I couldn't sleep, I wanted to feel safe, with a roof over my head, the dark never seemed so foreboding before.

As I glided through the walls of Shadow's house, it was only then I noticed how empty the house looked and felt.

This must've been how Shadow had felt when his life came crashing down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww, it's all angsty nothing much happened, but, there you go. Please review.


	12. The End

Sorry, it had been FOREVER since I last did a chapter. Some of you have pointed out that Tails is already dead, but all should be explained in this chapter, hopefully. Well, thanks for reviews and please, keep reviewing.

Normal Font - Sonic

_Italic Font - Shadow_

DISCLAIMER - I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dark, everything was so dark, but at the same time, so bright I could barely keep my eyes open. I tried to sit, but I was held down, but simultaneously, I felt myself being lifted up and taken through the emptyness of this void I'd awoken in. I don't know where I am, why I'm here, who I even am, all I can remember is once name._

_Sonic…_

My eyes scanned the room around me. It was tiny, probably only a meter wide, a perfect square. The walls were a dull grey, the floors and ceiling were the same too. There was no window, no door, not even a light, yet I could see perfectly in the small room. I didn't know where I was, but I didn't care. I couldn't think properly, all I could concentrate on was the voices muttering and screaming in my head, so many at once, I couldn't recognise most of them, but some of them, some of them stood out.

A deep voice, I'm sure it belonged to that red echidna in the hospital, and the higher one, that belonged to the twin tailed fox.

A beautiful voice, the one I longed to here most, Shadow's, but no matter how I tried, his voice was always pushed into the back of my mind and drowned out by the others.

And that voice which made my blood run cold, Espio…

I curled up, my knees against my chest, ears against my head, eyes closed as tightly as possible. I wanted to make the noise stop, for the voices to leave me alone. I just wanted quiet.

"SHUT UP!" My voice bounced off the walls and echoed through the room for what seemed like an eternity, but I couldn't hear it. All was silent, there wasn't a noise, the thing I craved…

Silence.

_I needed to find him, I wanted to so badly, but I had no idea where to look. There wasn't anywhere to look, all there was was nothingness and endlessness. Yet, as I drifted along, I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being carried away to somewhere, to something, someone…_

_I was alone with my thoughts and I went along, but they were all of the hedgehog I once lived with, loved and would give anything up for…_

_Where was he?_

I was going crazy, sometimes there was silence, sometimes the noise was deafening, I didn't know what to do. I couldn't take, I hit the walls with my fists and screamed as loud as I could, my throat growing raw and blood leaking from my hands. Then it all disappeared, shattered into a million pieces and left my in the dark, an endless dark. It was all black, and I could feel something beckoning me, calling me from somewhere. I followed the silent voice, I didn't know where I was going, or why, I just knew I needed to go there.

Eventually I saw a small figure on the horizon. It grew larger as I approached it, and I saw the bright orange colour and twin tails. I slowly approached the kitsune step by step, stopping barely few before him. His blue eyes looked up at me full of sadness and I lost myself in them, unable to speak. Of course it was he who spoke out, his young voice ringing through the emptyness.

"Sonic, you have to move on, move on…"

I looked up at him, tears forming in the corners of my eyes, how someone I barely remembered effected me so much, I feared I'd never know. I raised my face to his and he spoke on.

"Find who you're looking for, and move on…."

Then, before my eyes, his image faded away and I was alone again. Tears rolled down my cheeks, but I walked on in the darkness.

_I was almost there, I could feel it, he was close, it wouldn't take me long to find him. I closed my eyes. I was almost with my Sonic, then…_

The next one I found was someone I was sure I'd met before, but wasn't sure. She was a hedgehog like me, but her fur was pink, and her quills were short and slightly curled. She wore a red and white dress and a matching headband in her quills. Her emerald eyes met mine with the same sadness in the fox's.

"Sonic, I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

I looked at her in confusion but she just shook her head sadly.

"Forgive me, and move on."

And she was gone too, as I slowly went on, I could barely hold back the choked sobs.

_I was there, at the place where he would meet me, it was beautiful, a light that showed nothing but pureness, kindness and safety. I had to wait, wait here for him to come to me, then…_

I almost frozen when I recognised the figure before me. My legs threatened to give way as I locked eyes with the chameleon. He narrowed his eyes and smirked. I don't know why, but an uncontrollable rage coursed through me. This…this was all his fault, everything, EVERYTHING!

I ran forward as fast as I could, throwing my fist forward with force I didn't know I possessed. But he disappeared, faded away until there was only an empty space where my fist had been. Then I saw him. Shadow, standing before a beautiful light, waiting for me, and smiling. He held out his hand.

_Finally, we were together again, finally._

I joined my hand with his and we looked at each other before slowly walking towards the light. As we went, I could hear my friends' voices fill my thoughts.

'Move on, move on, move on…

Just move on.'

Then we entered the light. But as we went, there was one last voice, one that sent chills up my spine and filled me with dread.

'This isn't over.

You will be mine.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was a long beep. The hospital staff hung their heads as the cover was pulled over the blue hedgehog's head.

But when they opened the coffin, the body was already there, smiling as a single tear ran down his cheek.

The gravestones stood side by side in the graveyard, Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog, forever together in death.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there's that story done, I wasn't planning to end it like this, but, there you go. Please review.


End file.
